mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-41.202.70.249-20150304062724
You are dodgun my questions. First, as I said, you are comparing a real battle to a game, a simplle game. In the real fight, she didn't attcked before Lina was ready, which is not her style. I quoted the reason she attacked before Lina, did you not read it or something? Lina clenched her teeth. In terms of activation speed, Lina wins over Miyuki. ' '''For Miyuki to have made the first move, meant she must have set up earlier. ' 'Not to mention the two volleys just earlier were sequences designed to maximise speed at the cost of power. ' 'Lina felt shamed twice over. ' As simple as that, you are trying to make the advantage of speed meaningless, that's amazing how you like to ignore what proves that you are wrong. Also her sequence prioritized speed over power, proving how desperate she was to attack first, it would have never been enough to beat Lina. You posted that volume 1 quote so many times, she wanted to win and guess what she did? She didn't fight like she fights normally because she knew it would not work, if her usual fighting style would have permitted her to win she would have done so. Don't say what's obvious, do you think Lina was not trying to win? That "I guess this much is not enough", was meant to be a provocation, this is mentioned ere 'Everything so far had proceeded just as planned. Her saying "I guess this much isn't enough" had been deliberate, a suggestive ploy to provoke the other side. ' And not only were her 2 sequences sped up to attack before Lina, it was also because she was planning to use a stronger attack to end the battle. 'The gap was likely in order to cast a stronger magic for the decisive blow. But that would be fatal, Lina thought. As she did so, she simultaneously activated self-acceleration and Data Fortification. ' Sigh...I said, even if you consider that Zone Interference is not magic, it changes nothing. Explain why Non Systematic Magic with a CAD is not faster than the others in this case? Why wasn't Tatsuya having the advantage during the exchange of shots between him and Masaki? Non Systematic magic is just Psion, to use Zone Interference Psion are fed to the CAD, so why is it not faster? Why? Just stop saying that Masaki is slightly superior to her to begin with, he has proved to be faster than Tatsuya who is already faster than Miyuki. Masaki has also a Specialized CAD which widens the gap even more. It is known that Mist Dispersion doesn't rewrite reality, face it. According to what you says then he is skipping steps then, and if he is, it means that even if he is skipping steps he is slower than Masaki. '''Superpowers don't rewrite reality,Deconstructing and reconstructing is not altering Eidos, that's why he is mistreated by his family and Gram Demolition doesn't affect Eidos at all, it just needs Psions and yet it's not superior in speed, notice how you dodged my question on Non Systematic magic and answers to this one by saing we don't know well how it works, we know enough to say it doesn't rewrite reality, Superpowers were used before by researchers but they abandoned it, even though it is faster than magic, it is not as versatile. Despite this, Tatsuya's Decomposition is slower than Masaki. And you keep talking about feats, but feat wise Miyuki is inferior to Masaki, feats wise she only is superior in Interference Strenght and it's not like his interference strength is low either, Interference Armor was directly compared to the Juumonji family, which is the clan with the best magic defenses in the world. Masaki is faster and his magic sequences are much more powerful, with a weak magic like Air Bullet he can easily kill someone, his attacks are more powerful and yet he never used his full power, as a poster said above Masaki has used more versatile magic compared to Miyuki, Deceleration Zone is still a type of magic to slow down movements, and she can slow down air molecules with her high skills, it's still in the category of magic slowing down vibrations, her forte, cold wind is obviously Freezing magic, at best it's a mix of it and Convergence type. He is superior in Scale, which is the main factor in terms of power.